When It Rains
by attackonfanfan
Summary: "emang saha dosen PA maneh?" "Pak Kris." "OHOK OHOK…" "Nyeremin tuh. Jiga Saverus Snape. Hiiii." "Jangan manja dan nunggu disuruh-suruh terus. Saya tidak suka…" "ma-mau… nang..is…" "biarpun air mata kamu ketutupan sama air hujan. Tapi kamu ga bisa bohongin saya." TAORIS/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Sehun. I wrote it in Bahasa and little bit Sundanese :D


WHEN IT RAINS

Kris dosen galak x Tao mahasiswa geologi

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Author: attackonfanfan

Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin

Genre: Drama, College Life (?)

Rated: T

Warning: Jayus

Author's Note: halo hehehe saya coba-coba bikin fanfic nih setelah bertahun-tahun jadi reader aja. Saya tau fanfic ini jauh dari kata sempurna dan masih banyak kurangnya. Bahasanya juga bukan bahasa baku jadi bacanya santai aja ya jangan terlalu tegang hehe. Saya bikin fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari dosen PA saya yang asdfghjkl kalo lagi konsul. Tapi endingnya bener-bener ngarang sendiri kok heuheu. Selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

"TAOOOOO…" seru sebuah suara dari sesosok makhluk tinggi dengan kemeja flanel dan sekotak rokok di tangan kanannya.

'anjxng, suaranya Chanyeol! Umpetin! Umpetin!' Tao panik dan langsung berusaha menyembunyikan sebungkus keripik kentang ke belakang punggungnya.

"yailah apaan sih pelit banget dah. Gue udah liat kali maneh tadi nyembunyiin keripik. Bagi-bagi atuhlah." Chanyeol berusaha mengambil keripik kentang yang disembunyiin Tao di belakang punggungnya tapi dengan gesit Tao menghindar.

"eeitsss.. eittsss… teu bisa wey ahahaha" Tao dan Chanyeol masih asik berebut keripik kentang dan ga sadar kalo Baekhyun dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan karena abis lari.

"Chan… hhh…. Chan… CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun sambil melemparkan gitar yang dari tadi dibawanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"astapiruloh Baek. Gitar urang ini teh! Untung tadi urang gesit nangkepnya, coba kalonya jatuh…"

"kalo jatuh emang kenapa? Lo mau marah sama gue?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya cuek dan duduk disebelah Tao.

Tao Cuma bisa nahan ketawa sambil memperhatikan 'dua sejoli' yang kelakuannya sama sekali ga berubah dari pertama Tao kenal sama mereka. Tapi 'dua sejoli' bukan dalam artian yang sebenernya sih. Karena faktanya mereka emang bukan pasangan kekasih. Lebih cocok mah 'Partner in Crime'.

Chanyeol Dewangga, anak seni rupa yang kerjaannya nongkrong sama Baekhyun sambil ngerokok dan ngobrol ngalur ngidul sambil ketawa-ketawa. Sementara Baekhyun Sandya temen satu angkatannya, anak SR juga yang kelakuannya 11 12 sama Chanyeol, cuma Baekhyun itu lebih cerewet dan Chanyeol sering digalakin sama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akrab banget udah kaya anak kembar (tapi beda tinggi badan). Sering dikatain homo tapi merekanya mah cuek aja.

"eh Tao keur naon? Sendirian aja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"he'euh Baek. Rencananya hari ini mau konsul sama dosen PA. Abisnya gue suka kepikiran kalo belum konsul teh. Tau aja kan dosen PA nya kaya apa. Hiiii." Tao ngebayangin muka dosen PA nya aja udah ngebrigidig.

"emang saha dosen PA maneh?"

"Pak Kris."

"OHOK OHOK…" Chanyeol yang lagi asik makan keripik kentang Tao mendadak keselek setelah mendengar nama Pak Kris.

"Pak Kris yang badannya tinggi banget udah kaya gapura tujuh belasan itu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"ye. Sama kaya maneh dong." Baekhyun noyor kepala Chanyeol.

"iya tapi dia lebih tinggi Baek. Orangnya katanya galak. Mukanya jutek plus jarang senyum. Nyeremin tuh. Jiga Saverus Snape. Hiiii gue yang beda prodi aja tau." Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"nah makanya itu. Gue suka takut kalo hadep-hadepan sama dia. Abisnya galak sih. Mahasiswa yang ngelakuin kesalahan dikiiit aja, dia udah murka banget. Mana dia suka ga mau ngasih tau secara jelas lagi kesalahan mahasiswanya itu dimana. Otomatis kan gue jadi ga tau gue mesti gimana dan harus berbuat apa?" Tao ngacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"cieee… curhat ni yeee." ChanBaek koor ngeledekin Tao.

"SI ANYING!" Tao udah siap-siap ngelemparin sebelah sepatunya tapi ga jadi karena ChanBaek udah ngibrit duluan.

.

.

.

Tao terus mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Pak Kris. Sesekali mulutnya komat kamit berdoa agar terhindar dari segala mara bahaya. Mau ketemu pak Kris aja udah kaya mau ketemu dedemit.

"amin!" gumam Tao sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke kenop pintu.

"ekhem!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Tao yang kaget buru-buru membalikan badannya dan didapatinya Pak Kris sudah berdiri menjulang dibelakang Tao.

"ada perlu apa kamu dari tadi mondar mandir didepan ruangan saya?" Tanya Pak Kris dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi. Hari itu Pak Kris memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana bahan warna item yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan pas. Sebotol Pocari Sweat ada di tangan kanannya. Tao mesti dongakin kepalanya dulu biar bisa ngeliat mukanya Pak Kris. Tao sendiri termasuk mahasiswa berbadan tinggi. Tapi badan Pak Kris jauh lebih tinggi dan tingginya emang kurang ajar.

"sa-saya mau… konsul Pak."

"oke. Masuk."

Tao mengekor Pak Kris dibelakang. Setelah pintu ditutup, Tao duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja Pak Kris. Mata tajamnya Pak Kris yang kaya elang itu menatap Tao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Alis tebalnya yang kaya Angry Bird menukik tajam.

'naha ih si bapak teh?' Tao jadi salting sekaligus takut.

Tao kemudian mengeluarkan satu map berisi berkas-berkas keperluan konsul dan menyerahkannya ke Pak Kris. Pak Kris mengamati lembar demi lembar berkas dan mendengus kesal.

"ini transkrip nilainya mana?"

'mampus gue lupa ngeprint' "l-lupa saya print Pak. Ta-tapi nanti saya print lagi deh Pak eheheh" Tao ketawa. Ketawa yang miris dan palsu.

"ckckck… terus ini kenapa lembar KHSnya ga diperbanyak?"

"nanti saya perbanyak pak."

"kenapa nanti? Kenapa ga daritadi? Kan kamu sendiri yang nantinya akan repot bolak balik minta tanda tangan saya?"

"ma-maaf Pak tapi kalo ga salah, saya punya satu lembar KHS lagi didalem tas saya. Sebentar ya pak saya cari dulu." Tao ngubek-ngubek isi tasnya berusaha mencari KHS berlebih. Butir-butir keringat segede biji jagung menghiasi pelipisnya.

"ah sudah sudah. Saya paling ga suka sama mahasiswa yang ga punya persiapan matang. Seharusnya sebagai mahasiswa, kamu itu harus gece. Kamu tau apa itu gece?"

"eh? G-ga tau Pak. Saya mah taunya kece. Soalnya temen-temen saya sering bilang 'Tao kamu kece banget deh' gitu pak."

"haduh kamu ini apa-apaan. Gece saja tidak tau artinya. Saya yang bukan mahasiswa saja tau bahasa gaulnya anak muda jaman sekarang. Gece itu artinya gerak cepat."

'YA KALI PAK!' Tao ngejerit dalam hati.

"Kamu itu harusnya gesit. Jangan manja dan nunggu disuruh-suruh terus. Saya tidak suka…"

Tao menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rasa takut, kesel dan dongkol nyampur jadi satu. Mimpi apa dia semalem jadi bisa kena sembur naga jutek macam Pak Kris. Selama beberapa menit Tao terus-terusan dimarahi Pak Kris, rasanya Tao ingin menceburkan diri ke rawa-rawa aja.

"ya sudah sekarang kamu lengkapi dulu berkas-berkasnya baru setelah itu kamu kembali ke ruangan saya." Ucap Pak Kris tajam.

"i-iya Pak. Maaf. Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih banyak Pak." Tao bergegas mengumpulkan berkas-berkas miliknya yang berserakan di meja Pak Kris. Setelah beres, Tao langsung ngambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Emang dasarnya kena apes. Tao yang ngerasa udah beres nyiapin semua berkas-berkasnya langsung naik lagi ke lantai tiga menuju ruangan Pak Kris. Tapi lagi-lagi dia kena semprot gara-gara lupa ini, lupa itu, salah prosedur, harusnya ini dulu yang diserahin baru kemudian yang itu, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya. Tao akhirnya memutuskan buat nyerah konsul hari ini. Mungkin dilanjutin besok kayanya adalah pilihan yang tepat, sekalian mau mendinginkan kepala Tao yang sekarang udah bener-bener panas.

"jadi orang jangan judes-judes napa?!"

"kesel gue!"

"coba gue lebih tua dari dia!"

"coba badan gue lebih tinggi dari dia!"

"coba… dia bukan dosen PA gue! AAAARRGGHHH!"

Hari ini Tao bener-bener dibikin pusing sama dosen PA nya yang nyebelin. Pak Kris Sinaga, . umurnya 25 tahun. Badannya tinggi hampir 2 meter. Kalau lagi jalan persis kaya tiang listrik berjalan. Orangnya ganteng sih, ganteng banget malahan. Cuman sifatnya itu loh, nyebelin banget. Jutek, dingin, cuek, galak. Kumplit. Tapi tetep aja banyak cewek-cewek yang naksir sama Pak Kris. Secara dosen muda ganteng plus masih jomblo pula. Siapa juga yang berani nolak?

Tao mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku taman depan kampus. Tao harus menjernihkan pikirannya dulu sebelum pulang ke kosan. Takutnya nanti di jalan dia ga fokus nyetir gara-gara kebanyakan pikiran dan emosi yang siap meledak ini.

"gue bener-bener ga ngerti dah. Tu orang maunya apa sih? Mau mempersulit mahasiswa apa gimana? Kesel gue! Pantes aja sampe sekarang masih jomblo ga kawin-kawin. Ya… gue juga jomblo sih. Tapi… gue kan jomblo terhormat. Jadi gue… LHO KOK JADI BAHAS JOMBLO SIH?" Tao kesel sendiri sambil menendang batu-batu kerikil dibawah kakinya.

Drrrtt drrrrt…

Ponsel Tao bergetar tanda ada satu sms masuk.

From: Sehun Wiratma  
+6285754997xxx  
Maneh dimana? Urang hoyong pinjem setrikaan.

Sehun itu temennya Tao, temen satu kosan dan kebetulan kamar mereka sebelahan. Mereka berdua itu akrab banget dan kemana-kemana sering keliatan berduaan mulu. Bahkan saking akrabnya pernah di sangka homo sama anak-anak yang lain. Kampret emang. Sayangnya mereka kuliah di jurusan yang berbeda. Tao di FITB Geologi sementara Sehun di SAPPK Teknik Arsitektur.

To: Sehun Wiratma  
+6285754997xxx  
sorry nyet. lagi di kampus nih.

Ga berapa lama, Sehun bales smsnya Tao.

'udah jam segini kok ga langsung pulang?'

'kok kamu perhatian banget sama aku beb? Ahay :*'

'bab beb bab beb PALE LU! Kan Cuma konsul doang.'

'doang? Apanya yang doang? Niat urang ke kampus Cuma mau konsul Hun tapi urang malah dipersulit sama dosen PA sendiri. Emang anjxxx tu orang. Tapi urang ga mau ngomong kasar ah,nanti kualat'

'ngapain maneh sensor segala? Orang gue masih bisa baca itu kan tulisannya anjing'

'ya terus ngapain dibahas nyet?'

'kan maneh yang mulai. Yaudah gini aja. Ntar kalo maneh mau pulang, urang nitip beliin lem UHU ya. Buat bikin maket nih.'

'oke beb 3'

'sip… makasih ya say :*'

Tao ga ngebales lagi sms Sehun yang terakhir karena dirasa emang ga penting banget buat dibales. Tao memasukan ponselnya sebelum beranjak menuju parkiran motor.

"ANJING KEMPES!" bukan, bukan ada anjing yang badannya kempes kok. Yang kempes adalah ban motor satria F milik Tao. Tao cuma bisa menjambaki rambutnya dan meringis frustasi.

"ya tuhan kenapa cobaan hidup hamba begitu berat~~~" Tao bener-bener ga ngerti kenapa hari ini dia dapet kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari kena semprot pak Kris yang galaknya masya Allah. Terus ngantri buat ngeprint transkrip nilai di fotokopi samping warung mie ayam Pak Min yang panjang antriannya udah kaya orang mau ikut audisi Indonesian Idol. Belum lagi ada kakak tingkat bermuka tembok yang nyerobot antrian. Habis itu kudu naik turun tangga dari ruang dosen ke BAAK. Kemudian mati-matian nahan kentut di ruangannya Pak Kris pas lagi diomelin gara-gara lupa nge-fotokopi KHS.

Tao mendorong motornya dengan lemah lunglai ga bertenaga. Jarak dari parkiran sampai keluar gerbang kampus kaya berubah jadi berkali-kali lipat jauhnya. Kalo Tao udah ga punya urat malu lagi atau udah ga punya harga diri sebagai seorang cowok lagi, udah dipastikan sekarang dia lagi nangis cirambay sambil guling-guling ditengah lapangan.

ZZRAAASHH… BYUUUURR…

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tao Cuma bisa bengong bediri sambil megangin motornya. Ini bener-bener hari yang sial dalam 19 tahun seorang Tao Aryasathya hidup di dunia.

"ma-mau… nang..is…" ucap Tao lemah. Bener aja, ga sampe beberapa detik setelah Tao bilang 'mau nangis', air mata yang udah sekuat tenaga ditahan Tao akhirnya jebol juga. Runtuhlah harga diri seorang Tao Aryasathya sore itu. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Bandung dan di tengah perasannya yang campur aduk.

"TAO ARYASATHYA!" Seru seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang baru aja keluar dari mobil CRV item. Laki-laki itu membuka payung yang dibawanya dari dalem mobil kemudian dia berlari mendekati Tao yang lagi nangis cirambay.

"kenapa malah ujan-ujanan? Kamu pikir kamu manusia otot kawat tulang besi yang tahan banting sampe ujan-ujanan seperti ini? Ini kenapa lagi, kenapa kamu nangis?" omel laki-laki itu.

"sa-saya ga nangis kok, Pak." Jawab Tao yang pengen bohong tapi suara sesegukannya sama sekali ga bisa nipu.

"biarpun air mata kamu ketutupan sama air hujan. Tapi kamu ga bisa bohongin saya." Ucap laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Pak Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

Suasana mendadak hening seketika. Dua laki-laki yang sama-sama bertubuh tinggi berdiri dibawah payung yang sama di tengah derasnya hujan sore itu.

"ya sudah. Sekarang kamu masuk ke mobil saya. Biar saya antarkan kamu ke rumah." Ucap Pak Kris sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Pak Kris yang emang jarang banget keliatan.

"ta-tapi Pak. Motor saya-"

"udah. Nanti saya suruh orang buat ngurus motor kamu. Kamu tenang aja. Lagian konsul tadi siang kan belum selesai. Besok kamu mesti konsul lagi sama saya."

"i-iya pak. MAKASIH BANYAK PAK!" Tao bener-bener ga bisa nahan air matanya lagi. sekarang dia udah nangis jelek dihadapan Pak Kris. Persis kaya bocah, Tao menghapus air mata dengan kedua tangannya asal-asalan.

Sore yang indah. Lebih indah lagi setelah tau kalo ternyata Pak Kris itu ga semenyebalkan yang Tao pikirkan beberapa jam lalu. Pak Kris aslinya baik dan perhatian. Cuma mungkin karena wajah jutek dan dinginnya itu lebih mendominasi, makanya kebaikannya suka ketutupan. Dan maafin Tao yang keburu lupa sama titipan Sehun yang minta dibeliin lem UHU.

END

Epilog

(di dalem CRV item nya Pak Kris)

"kamu sama Sehun itu temenan apa gimana?"

"iya Pak. Sehun mah temen saya."

"tapi setau saya. Sehun itu anak arsi. Kok kalian bisa akrab banget ya?"

"iya pak Sehun anak arsi. Tapi kita satu kosan, makanya akrab hehe."

"oh… kalo kamu sama Jongin Adikoes… aduh siapa ya namanya itu?"

"Jongin Adikoesoemo, Pak?"

"nah iya maksud saya yang itu."

"jongin juga temen saya Pak. Tapi dia anak Tambang sih. Ada apa ya Pak?"

"oh… ga apa-apa."

"…."

"…."

"nggg… maaf pak. Itu… kenapa foto saya ada di dashboard mobil bapak ya? Kalo ga salah itu kan foto saya pas masih jaman maba dulu?"

END BENERAN

R

E

V

I

E

W

dong heuheu


End file.
